Mud Slinging
by CONTINUUM9
Summary: Grissom and Sara have fun in the mud.....woohoo! My first *smut* fic.


" Man, do you believe this weather?" asked Nick to Warrick.

" No, wasn't it supposed to clear up today?" asked Warrick looking out the break room window..

" Try yesterday." said Greg coming in soaking wet He threw down his umbrella which had turned inside out in the strong winds. Sitting down in a chair at the break room table Greg proceeded to take off his shoes and socks.

" Hey, you wanna wait until we're gone before you funk up the break room with your rancid foot odor?" said Nick jokingly.

" Funny Nick, I stepped into a ginormous puddle and I need to dry my socks." said Greg hanging his socks on the back of his chair. " It's terrible out there."

" You got that right " said Catherine coming into the break room. " The weather channel said it would be like this until Thursday."

" What day is today?" asked Warrick.

" Monday" said Nick.

A simultaneous "ugh" came out of the four of them.

" Where's Grissom?" asked Catherine.

" Him and Sara are closing up a case. They should be back whenever." said Nick.

--

" Come on , come on!" said Grissom stepping on the gas peddle. His Denali was stuck in the mud. Grissom and Sara were following up on a suspect and were forced to take a detour along the way due to an accident on the highway. Unfortunately the detour road was an old pitted dirt road that was horribly washed out.

" Sara, take my spot, I'm gonna take a look outside." said Grissom getting out.

" Okay" said Sara climbing over to the driver seat. Grissom got out and his foot sank into a mud puddle outside of the car. Sara rolled the window down. " Great day huh?!" said Sara yelling over the thunder.

Grissom smiled annoyed and yanked his foot up out of the mud, leaving his shoe in the thick mud puddle. Silently cursing the storm, Grissom walked to the back of the car. The rear right tire was sunk into the mud.

" Sara!!" Grissom yelled over the storm.

" What?!" yelled Sara poking her head out of the driver's side window. Her head was getting drenched with rain.

" When I say Go!, I want you to push on the gas!!" yelled Grissom.

' What?!" yelled Sara. She couldn't hear him.

" When I say Go!! Push on the GAS!!" yelled Grissom putting his hands to his mouth.

" GO!?" yelled Sara.

" GO!!" yelled Grissom. Sara rolled up the window and Grissom was suddenly doused in mud. Sara misunderstood Grissom and pushed on the gas before she was needed sending a spatter of mud towards Grissom.

Sara sat in the car pushing on the gas. The car began to fishtale and soon it was out of the mud.

" Ha! Alright!" yelled Sara in triumph.

" Sara?!" said Grissom knocking on the car door. Sara looked over and her mouth went agape. Grissom stood in front of her covered head to toe in mud.

Sara began to snicker.

" You think this is funny don't you? " said Grissom through the glass. Sara nodded her head yes. Grissom smiled and bent down. He quickly stood back up and opened the car door.

" Don't you dare!" said Sara. Grissom had in his hand a fistful of mud and he threw it right at Sara. Sara sat in the car covered in mud. " Good job! Now you're going to have to explain to Ecklie why there's mud in the car!" yelled Sara as a blare of thunder pierced the sky.

" Look at me! I'm covered in it! There was going to be mud in the car anyway!" said Grissom picking up another handful of mud.

" Gris-" Sara was interrupted by a handful of mud being slung in her direction. " Okay, I'm done, you asked for this." Sara got out of the car grabbed a handful of mud and hurled it at Grissom. It hit him square in the face knocking him over into a huge puddle.

" Oh my God! Gil? Are you alright?" said Sara running over to Grissom. " I'm sorry" said Sara kneeling down beside him. Grissom smiled.

" You throw like a girl" said Grissom. Sara laughed and was suddenly silenced as Grissom pulled her into a kiss. Sara deepened the kiss and leaned in closer opening her mouth and letting her tongue inside Grissom's mouth. Grissom ran his hands up Sara's back. Her clothes were skin tight against her body from all the rain soaking into them. Grissom rolled Sara onto her back into the muddy puddle. Her nipples were hard, protruding through her thin shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, which surprised Grissom, but also made him happy. His hands played with her breasts as Sara's fingers ran through Grissom's salt and pepper hair, never breaking the seal between her and Grissom's lips.

Grissom's focus left Sara's perky breasts and made his way down her torso. His hands trailing down her stomach, to her belly button, to the button on her jeans. Sara let in a breath and a small moan escaped her. Grissom brought his right hand back up to Sara's breasts and while his left hand slowly undid the button on her jeans. A crash of thunder shook the sky making Grissom and Sara pull apart. Grissom's hand never left Sara's zipper as he slowly pulled it down. Sara let out a moan and pulled Grissom back into a kiss. Grissom slipped his hand inside Sara's jeans and began to rub her mound. Sara's hips raised a little begging Grissom to keep going. Her hands left Grissom and grabbed at the wet ground in pleasure. The muddy earth squished through Sara's fingers like clay as she clawed at it.

" Oh God Griss, please don't stop" said Sara pulling away from his lips. Grissom smiled and increased his rubbing speed. Sara titled her head back and closed her eyes. She could feel the rain falling down on her hard only increasing the pleasure. " Oh God!" Sara began to rotate her hips. Grissom could feel her pleasure and gave her more. Taking his index and middle fingers and inserting them inside her. Sara raised her hips and moaned loud. She began to take staggered breaths as Grissom pulled his fingers out and then in , harder each time and with more speed.

" K-keep going, G-G-Gil! Keep going d-don't st-stop!" Sara stuttered. Her breaths were becoming shorter and shorter as she neared her climax. Grissom increased his speed as Sara raised her hips even higher increasing her rotation.

" Wait, stop" said Sara relaxing. Grissom looked confused. Why did she want to stop?

" What is it?" asked Grissom pulling his hand free. Sara was silent, breathing hard. She looked up at Grissom. His blue eyes never left her. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion wondering why she had him stop.

Sara's hands began to move downward, her eyes never left his as she found her way to his belt buckle. Grissom's eyebrows went from scrunched to raised as Sara undid his pants and slipped her hand inside his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his hard cock and brought his hips down to meet hers. Sara looked at Grissom and invited him inside her. Pulling each other into a deep kiss Grissom pulled the crotch of Sara's panties to the side making Grissom able to insert himself inside her. Sara breathed in hard as he slowly pushed his cock inside her and began to thrust. Ripples began to form in the watery mud puddle as their bodies began to move together as one. Sara wrapped her legs around Grissom's hips pulling him deeper inside her. Grissom increased his speed, he could feel Sara building up to a climax. He wanted them both to come together.

Grissom increased his speed even more and Sara wrapped her legs tighter around him, urging him to go deeper. She raised her hips and grabbed at the ground. All she hit was water, the puddle was rising around them as the rain began to increase. Grissom took in a breath as did Sara and the two of them came together in the muddy puddle. Another blare of thunder shook the earth as their bodies went limp in exhaustion. Grissom sat up breathing hard.

" Was that an earthquake? Or is it just my heartbeat?" said Grissom taking deep breaths between words. Sara smiled as she leaned in for one last kiss.

--

" Hey, it looks like the rain is letting up" said Nick.

" And my socks are dry! The day is finally turning." said Greg happily.

Catherine sat down at the break room table and looked out into the hall.

" Holy shit what happened to you two?" asked Catherine watching Grissom and Sara finally making their way into the break room. They were both covered in dried mud.

Grissom looked at Sara.

" Car trouble." said Grissom. " Sara and I will be back after a shower and tell janitorial to clean out my Denali."

Grissom and Sara slowly walked towards the locker room.

" You really think they had car trouble, " said Catherine watching them turn into the locker room entrance.

" With those two, I don't' think we'll ever really know" said Warrick.


End file.
